


Wines & Whines

by sprayadhesive



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Headcanon, Post-3.07, SPOILERS 3.07, SPOILERS for Draw Back Your Bow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprayadhesive/pseuds/sprayadhesive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for scene post 3.07 "Draw Back Your Bow"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wines & Whines

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN 3.07 "DRAW BACK YOUR BOW." I don't want to be responsible for spoiling anyone. :)

Diggle and Lyla welcomed them without question, but maybe with a few knowing looks.

It was only after dinner, and a few glasses of wine, that Roy put down his glass and looked at each of them, “How did you… move on… the first time you killed someone?”

“You never fully move on,” Diggle responded. “You learn to live with it. It takes time.”

“You have the blessing of knowing that you didn’t want that man dead, Roy. It was the Mirakuru,” Oliver added, making sure that Roy didn’t break eye contact with him. “You are not a bad person.”

“You’ll always carry it with you,” Lyla nodded. “But you can make the decision to honor him by doing what you’ve been doing the last few months. Protect the innocent. Save the city.”

Roy nodded, his introspection kicking in. He needed to chew on what they said. He looked to Oliver, “What had your panties in a wad tonight?”

Oliver shifted, “I went to see Felicity. To tell her how I felt and try to make it work.”

Everyone’s gaze snapped to him.

“When I got to her office, she and Palmer were kissing.” He shifted his half-empty wine glass around on the table before swigging the rest of it. “Oh, and my father’s company was officially erased from existence this week.”

“Sorry,” Roy grimmaced.

Diggle frowned and went to say something, but Lyla placed a hand on his forearm and imperceptibly shook his head. John was good at meddling and had been biting at the bit to get Oliver and Felicity together for months, but she knew it wasn’t the time to lecture Oliver.

She stood up, crossed to their liquor cabinet, and pulled out a bottle of vodka. “It sounds like we need something stronger than wine.”

>>\----->  >>\----->  >>\----->

Roy and Oliver left the apartment in the early hours of the morning feeling better (and, admittedly, much more drunk) than they had when they’d entered it. As they left the building, the sun started rising over Starling.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm optimistic that this is not the end, and I also LOVED the final scene of this week's episode. Team Arrow Family Bonding is my new favorite thing... if only Felicity had been there!


End file.
